Draco Malfoy
:"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families." :—Draco to Harry Potter before their first year at Hogwarts. : Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood french born English wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a prefect for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected before the end of the Second Wizarding Wa, and thus avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had at least one child, Scorpius Malfoy. Biography Seventh year "Who cares what you think? I don’t take your orders no more, ''Draco. You an’ your dad are finished." —Vincent Crabbe to Draco in the Room of Requirement. Draco reluctantly participated in Death Eater activities before the beginning of the 1997–1998 school year. Draco witnessed the murder of Charity Burbage and tortured Thorfinn Rowle on Voldemort's orders. Judging by later remarks made by Vincent Crabbe, it seems that the Malfoys had lost much of their influence in Death Eater circles. It is unknown whether or not Draco attended Hogwarts that year. It is possible that his last year was skipped in lieu of his duties to the Dark Lord. During the Easter holidays, Draco was seen at home in Malfoy Manor. He was called upon by his parents and aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were caught by a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, but Draco showed great hesitation in doing so. When Hermione lied to Bellatrix under torture about Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Draco that was sent to fetch the goblin, Griphook, from the dungeons to get confirmation of the story. Later in the evening, the prisoners managed to escape, and Draco's wand was taken by Harry. Afterwards Draco and his family were detained to the Manor by Lord Voldemort. Battle of Hogwarts Later that same year, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, chose to remain in the school as their fellow Slytherins evacuated in order to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort. Given Lucius Malfoy's previous remarks alluding to "forgiveness", it is likely that Draco was doing this in an attempt to redeem his family in Voldemort's eyes. However, he no longer exercised the same degree of control over his friends that he once had, particularly Crabbe. :'Draco': "''STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive —" :Crabbe: "So? I’m not killing him, am I? But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what’s the diff —?" :Draco: "Don’t kill him! DON’T KILL HIM!" :— Draco and his cohorts in the Room of Requirement. Escaping :"...and that's twice we've saved your neck tonight, you two-faced bastard!" :—Ron Weasley after punching Draco and after Harry stuns a Death Eater during the Battle of Hogwarts. Despite Draco telling his friends that Harry was to be brought back alive, Crabbe attempted to kill them and conjured Fiendfyre. Crabbe was unable to control the latter curse, and the Room of Requirement quickly filled with fire. Draco went out of his way to try to save Crabbe and Goyle. He managed to get Goyle, who had been stunned by Hermione during the previous fight, onto Ron and Hermione's broom before he let Harry fly them out. Crabbe, however, was killed in the fire, leaving Draco very upset. Harry, Hermione and Ron later spotted Draco while under the Invisibility Cloak, pleading with a Death Eater that he was on his side. Harry stunned the Death Eater and Ron punched Draco and called him a "two-faced bastard", even as this was the second time they saved his life that night. After Voldemort's defeat, Draco and his parents sat in the Great Hall, looking uncertain of their place during the victory celebrations. Later life "Most of the time Mr. Malfoy had to be working at Gringotts after an urgent call from the head goblin.''"' —Draco during the the Christmas holiday of 2017. Draco and his family avoided imprisonment in Azkaban due to their last-minute switch in allegiance. Draco eventually got a job at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and married Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of fellow Slytherin classmate Daphne Greengrass. The two had a son together, named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts students Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Gringotts employees Category:Bullies Category:Death Eaters Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Males Category:Malfoy Family Category:Draco Malfoy's gang Category:Wizards Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:French individuals Category:English individuals